Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (episode)
Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything is the pilot on the first season in Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. It aired on July 22, 2015. Synopsis Conor loses the singles final round of the World Gaming Pro Championship because his thumb is twisted and broken during game play. Conor's former sponsors take back all the free stuff he was given. Conor is forced to go back to school by his mother. Conor makes three new friends at school. The friendship between Conor and his three new friends grows stronger. Conor realizes that he would rather keep his three new friends and play as a team in the World Gaming Pro Championship than lose his friendship with any of them. Plot The episode opens up on Stampy Cat announcing the World Gaming Championship event. Several gamers are competing against each other. Conor calls his pit crew upon smelling his arm, who sprays Conor's arms. In the middle of the competition, the player "NeverGoesDown" gets tired and lays down, putting KidFury (Conor) in the lead. Unfortunately for Conor, his thumb twists out of shape, landing him in last place. The scene cuts to a video of Conor's named "I Didn't Need a Break," where he explains that due to one stupid mistake of getting a broken thumb, he's off the tour. Now his mother is forcing him to go to school, but he's never been to school in his life. And so, Conor arrives at his new school, where he immediately gets knocked down by an older kid. He meets another kid named Franklin (Franklin_Delgado) in a locker, who immediately introduces himself. Franklin is currently playing a game called Balloon Animal Picnic, which he's having trouble on, but Conor immediately beats the first level for him. To get back on the tour, he requests Franklin to introduce him to the best gamers in the school. Next to another pair of lockers, two gamers, Wendell (sNiTcHbLaStA) and Ashley (LadyRooster42), are playing a game, in which Ashley wins. Conor comes by and congratulates Wendell and Ashley for their use of a cheat code, so Wendell questions his knowledge of cheat codes. Franklin then describes that Conor was previously on the pro tour, and introduces him to Wendell and Ashley. Ashley introduces herself to Conor as a gamer, but requests Conor to not spill the beans to the volleyball team that she's a gamer. Conor decides to discuss his predicament at the "classiest restaurant in town," which turns out to be Billy the Squid's. At the Billy the Squid restaurant, Conor explains that he plans to beat Prison Escape 6 first so he can get his pro card back. Conor requests his new friends to assist him with the game, and Wendell comments that's cheating. Conor denies by saying that they could just use his gamertag. Meanwhile, Wendell will be busy posting his Twine video around the Internet, which he immediately receives 2,000 views and "something called a Like" on, and Conor agrees that if Wendell helps him, he'll re-post Wendell's video to his 2,000,000 fans. After Wendell agrees to it, Conor asks Ashley, who denies saying that Conor's blackmailing her. Conor denies that, so Ashley agrees too. Conor plans to get out of class early to play the game. The scene shifts to Mr. Spanks, who is teaching pro football. Conor questions his strength, so Mr. Spanks requests Conor to kick him, which he declares weak. The scene shifts to Conor's gaming room, which he introduces to rest of the team, where they're going to be gaming after school. They all comment about the props in the place. Conor explains he knows what he can do to change the time the bell rings using a machine. In this case, Ashley speculates that Conor has a time machine, and Franklin says he wants to meet Benjamin Franklin, and Wendell says he wants to punch a dinosaur. At Mr. Spanks' class. Ashley asks if a football team would win more if Mr. Spanks was their coach, which Mr. Spanks answers with a yes. During Mr. Spanks' explanation, Conor pulls out a device that can control the drone. He uses it to grab a key and use it to activate the school bell activator. Wendell grabs the device controlling the drone which causes a huge racket. Not too long after does Mr. Spanks find out and Conor, Wendell, Ashley, and Franklin end up in detention. In detention, Conor, Wendell, Ashley, and Franklin must put "Proudly ORGANIC" stickers on rotten walnuts. Wendell starts blaming Conor. Conor takes detention as a "prison" and since he's played every game in the Prison Escape franchise, he knows how to escape detention. He finds a drainage pipe to the sewer. In the sewer, Ashley tries to warn the team about sewer pigs, which Wendell is skeptical about. Fortunately, Conor, Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin make it to the end, but a sewer pig manages to eat Wendell's pants. Conor tries to open a door that he cannot open because of water pressure. So they start turning valves to drain the water, but it causes a slight problem for Mr. Spanks. Conor opens the door now that the water is drained. In the gaming room, Conor, Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin play the game and Conor wins. The rest of his team, feeling useless to Conor, walk away from him. In the next scene, Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin are at the Billy the Squid restaurant. Conor arrives at the restaurant. He gives Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin their pro cards, and the team is also going to get key chains and an International Gaming League newsletter. Franklin gets over-excited and faints. In the end, a video called "How to Form Your Squad" is seen from Conor. Even though that means going to school and going to tournaments on weekends, he's glad to have a gaming squad; something he never had on the solo tour. Ashley, Wendell, and Franklin are seen fighting over a gaming chair. Conor also reveals that Mr. Spanks' detention room also got shut down. The next scene shows the gamers walking into school. In the final scene, Conor, Ashley, and Franklin are playing a game, which Wendell impatiently wants to get a turn. He runs upstairs and the sewer pig eats his pants again. Wendell walks downstairs to show himself with only underwear on and asks for a turn to play. The episode ends. Guest stars * Joe Hursley as Mr. Spanks * Joseph Garrett as Stampy Cat Achievements * KNOCKOUT! * Team Up! * Saved by the Bell... * School Heroes! Category:Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Series premieres